Louder Than Thunder
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: I don't think I deserve it; Selflessness. Find your way into my heart. All stars could be brighter. All hearts could be warmer. *Amuto song-shot in Ikuto's P.O.V*


**Yuk****i- Hey guys. I heard this song and I just _had _to write a song-shot about it. **

**I know. I'm a song-shot fanatic. But, I noticed that most of my page is full of my bad one-shots/song-shots, so i deleted all the ones that have less than 10 reviews. **

**So now I only have 11 stories.... well 12 now.**

**About the song-shot:**

**This is what Ikuto is feeling about how Amu forgave him for all the hurt he put her is no death rebel, no shugo charas. Ikuto is staying in Amu's room because he's sick and has nowhere to go. **

**Amu is 16 in this shot. Ikuto is 21.  
**

**It reminded me of episode 66  
**

**This shot is in Ikuto's P.O.V**

**Name of the song: _Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada_**

**_I don't own shugo chara or this song - all rights go to peach pit and TDWP  
_**

**Play as the story goes along.**

**Like I said in my last song-shot: **

**play for better effect.**

**DO NOT read the lyrics as it goes along. READ THE ACTUAL STORY right when the music starts. If the music is a little off, and you finish the paragraph too early, wait until he sings again for you to start reading okay? okay. And if you read the paragraph too late for the next verse, than hurry and catch up!  
**

**PLAY IT NOW**

* * *

**~*Louder Than Thunder*~**

Why? Why did you forgive me? I don't understand. Why did you forgive me when I've caused you so much hurt, as much as the ones, if not more, that have yet to have forgiven me? Why did you stand up for me, when I became your "Black Cat of Misfortune"? You understand me so well, you saw right through my act. It was unbelievable. I've hurt you so much, yet you forgave me, and acted as if I never did. I don't deserve you... at all. You're always so kind and your smile would blow anyone away.

You're a forgiving person, always. You help others realize their dream, when you haven't realized your own yet.

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_  
_ Quiet, like the snow._  
_ And I know this isn't much but,_  
_ I know I could I could be better._

If only you knew how much I care... for your happiness. You're there when I need you. When everything in my world seems to be crashing down, you swoop in and pick up all the pieces. You somehow shine with your radiance and flaunt it in a very modest way. Everyone can see why your so special_... _everyone except you. That's what I love about you. Every tease I do, is my favorite way to say thank you. Thank you for letting me stay with you. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for letting me come into your life and thank you for coming into mine. _  
_

_I don't think I deserve it; _  
_ Selflessness._  
_ Find your way into my heart._  
_ All stars could be brighter._  
_ All hearts could be warmer._

I don't think I deserve your kindness, and selflessness. You found me and took me to your place. I was helpless, and weak. I was actually surprised you didn't tell Tadase. You cared for me, and took me in. But I ended up hurting you... I had an excuse, but still. And even after that, you forgave me, and figured out why I did such a thing. It took you a while but you figured it out. I was both surprised and ecstatic. All stars could be brighter, all hearts could be warmer, but no star or heart could be as bright or as warm as you. I mean that with every flesh of my being._  
_

_ What would it take for things to be quiet?_  
_ Quiet, like the snow._  
_ Are we meant to be empty handed?_  
_ I know I could I could be better._

As of now, I'm in your room. At the moment, you're eating dinner with your family. I was imagining the old days when my father was playing the violin for me and Utau. I closed my eyes as your laugh took me out of my memory. I guess dinner was over. I heard footsteps come up the stairs towards your room, where I was. I heard someone fiddle with a key as it was pushed in the lock of her room. It was you.

"Ikuto, I brought you some food." you announced. I smiled.

You're always thinking of me. I know that I can be better than this... I know I can.

_ I don't think I deserve it;_  
_ Selflessness._  
_ Find your way into my arms._  
_ All stars could be brighter._  
_ All hearts could be warmer._

I don't think I deserve you're warmth. You're selflessness. You always seem to find a way into my heart. Even when I tried to push you away, you push harder with more force. I love it. It shows that you care for me, and that you would always be there for me. Thank you for pushing. Thank you so much... You make my life just a little more brighter with your smile.

You hand me the food with a smile on your face. Like you're happy to be taking care of me. I couldn't help myself from smiling back. I've been staying here for the past four years now... I'm leaving tomorrow. The only problem is...is that you don't know it yet. I turn to you with a serious expression. You flinch back. I tell you that I'm leaving, and I think I see tears coming out of your eyes. But then you look away with a stubborn expression.

"Phew. Finally. Good riddance, and have a nice life." you said. You act relief but I know you're not. I see the tears stream down your face. I take this opportunity to take you in my arms. You grip my shirt as you cry harder and harder.

"D-Don't leave me..." you choked. I didn't understand why you were crying. I have caused you so much hurt and pain. You should be happy that I'm leaving. The only reason why I was leaving was for you. If you're hurt _because _I'm leaving, then I won't.

"I won't leave you... I'll stay..."

_ What would it take for things to be quiet?_

You looked so hurt, it impaired me to no extent. "I'll stay because... I love you."

With that, I pressed my lips to hers._  
_

**~*Louder Than Thunder*~**

* * *

**Yuki- Well, that is what i saw when I heard this song. It's my vision when I hear it.**

**It kinda made me depressed :/ but whatever.**

**I hope I didn't leave you guys depressed**

**R&R?  
**


End file.
